Tajemnica Baskerville’ów/14
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIV. Pies Baskervillów. Jedną z wad Sherlocka Holmes — jeśli można to nazwać wadą — jest skrytość. Nie zwykł wyjawiać swoich planów nikomu, aż do ostatniej chwili. Jest to wynikiem jego natury despotycznej i samodzielnej, ale i próżności potrosze. Lubi wprowadzać w zdumienie i zachwyt nad swym geniuszem wywiadowczym. Zresztą ta skrytość płynie może i z ostrożności, która nie pozwala mu wypowiadać się przed nikim. Bądź co bądź, jest to przykrem dla otoczenia. Niecierpliwiło mnie to często, ale nigdy do tego stopnia, jak owego wieczora. Czekało nas zadanie trudne i niebezpieczne, mieliśmy działać wspólnie, a jednak Holmes nie wyznaczał nam roli. Mówiliśmy o przedmiotach pobocznych, nie mających nic wspólnego ze sprawą. Mój przyjaciel wynajął na dworcu dorożkę i kazał się wieźć do Baskerville-Hall. Wysiedliśmy przy bramie. Zapłacił dorożkarza i odprawił go do Coombe-Tracey, poczem kazał nam iść ze sobą w stronę Merripit-House. — Czy masz broń? — zapytał Lestrada. — Nie rozstaję się z rewolwerem — odparł detektyw. — We dnie jest jak przylepiony do kieszeni moich spodni, a w nocy — do mojej poduszki. — To dobrze. Mój przyjaciel i ja jesteśmy w zbrojnem pogotowiu. — Cóż pan rozkażesz? — Czekać. — Ha! nie jest to miła robota, zwłaszcza wśród takiego otoczenia. Cóż za pustkowie!... — mówił Lestrade, oglądając się dokoła. — Widzisz te światełka w oddali? To Merripit-House, cel naszej wycieczki. Teraz musimy iść na palcach i mówić szeptem. O dwieście yardów przed domem, Sherlock kazał nam stanąć. — Poczekamy tutaj — szepnął. — Te kamienie na prawo stanowią wyborną osłonę. Zaczaisz się za nimi, Lestrade. Wszak byłeś w tym domu, Watson? Rozkład mieszkania jest ci znany. Widzisz okno oświetlone? — To od kuchni. — A tamto, po drugiej stronie? — To od jadalnego pokoju. — Proszę cię, zakradnij się pod te okna i zobacz, co oni tam robią, ale na miłość Boską, ostrożnie, żeby nie zmiarkowali, że są śledzeni. Stąpałem powoli, im palcach; zgięty wpół, doszedłem do miejsca, skąd było widać okno jadalni. Przy okrągłym stole siedziało dwóch mężczyzn: sir Henryk i Stapleton. Byli zwróceni do mnie profilem. Obaj palili cygara i popijali kawę. Przed nimi stała butelka z winem. Stapleton rozprawiał żywo, baronet był blady i roztargniony. Może trapiła go myśl o samotnym powrocie przez to fatalne trzęsawisko. Po chwili Stapleton wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Sir Henryk wypił haust kawy i zaciągnął się dymem cygara. Usłyszałem skrzypniecie drzwi i chrzęst żwiru: ktoś szedł po drugiej stronie muru. Wyjrzałem ostrożnie i zobaczyłem naturalistę. Stąpał powoli, zakradał się jakby, wreszcie stanął u drzwi bocznej oficyny. Klucz zazgrzytał w zamku, po chwili doszedł mnie dziwny odgłos, jakby warczenia. Stapleton zabawił parę minut i wrócił do domu. Widziałem, jak wszedł do pokoju, w którym pozostawił był sir Henryka. Wróciłem do moich towarzyszów, aby zdać raport Holmesowi. — A więc powiadasz, że dama jest nieobecna? — pytał, wysłuchawszy mnie do końca. — Niema jej w jadalnym pokoju. — We wszystkich innych pokojach ciemno? Gdzie też się ukrywa?... Nad trzęsawiskiem unosiły się białe opary; księżyc, świecący jasno na niebie, nie zdołał ich rozproszyć. Cała okolica wydawała się posypana śniegiem. — Przeklęta mgła! — mruczał Holmes. — Ogarnie nas niebawem, a wtedy wszystko stracone. To jedno może mi szyki pomieszać. Ale mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy już długo czekali. Dziesiąta. Sir Henryk wyjdzie lada chwila. Ta mgła stanowi o jego życiu... Noc była jasna; po za obrębem oparów widać było Merripit-House. Tylko dwa okna były oświecone. Wtem światło zgasło w kuchni; pozostało tylko w pokoju jadalnym, w którym morderca i jego ofiara siedzieli przy kieliszkach i cygarach. A tymczasem mgła spowijała coraz szerszą przestrzeń, muskała już dom Stapletona. Zniknął w niej mur na drugim końcu ogrodu, czubki drzew wynurzały się jeszcze z po za oparów. Holmes przestępował z nogi na nogę. Był zaniepokojony. — Jeżeli nie wyjdzie za kwadrans, cała robota na nic. Za pół godziny nie będziemy mogli dojrzeć rąk własnych... Uklęknął i przyłożył ucho do ziemi. — Dzięki Bogu! słyszę jego kroki... — szepnął. Rozległo się miarowe stąpanie. Kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze i wyraźniejsze, dochodziły do nas przez mgłę, jak przez zasłonę, i oto nagle pojawił się ten, na którego czekaliśmy. Przeszedł ścieżką obok nas i podążył dalej, a idąc, oglądał się na prawo i lewo, z widocznym niepokojem. — Pst! — szepnął Holmes. — Baczność! Mgła była już o pięćdziesiąt yardów przed nami. Wytężaliśmy wzrok, czując, że wyłoni się z niej coś strasznego. Spojrzałem na Holmesa. Był blady, wpatrywał się w jeden punkt, usta mu drgały. W chwili tej Lestrade krzyknął i padł twarzą do ziemi. Zerwałem się, nie wypuszczając pistoletu z garści, choć krew zamarła mi w żyłach na widok strasznego zjawiska, które wyskoczyło z za mgły... Był to pies olbrzymi, czarny, jak węgiel, ale nie pies zwyczajny. Jego rozwarta paszcza ziała ogniem, z oczu sypały się iskry, cały pysk był jakby w płomieniach. Najstraszniejsza zmora nie mogła być straszniejszą od tego piekielnego zwierza, wyłaniającego się ku nam z ciemności. Dziki zwierz biegł śladami naszego przyjaciela w podskokach... Byliśmy tak przerażeni tem zjawiskiem, że nie wystrzeliliśmy w porę. Pies przebiegł mimo nas. Holmes i ja daliśmy ognia równocześnie; zwierzę, ugodzone widocznie, jęknęło przeraźliwie, lecz nie zatrzymało się w swym szalonym pościgu. Sir Henryk, który już był daleko, obejrzał się; widziałem w blasku księżyca, że stanął przerażony i podniósł ręce do góry. Jęk psa rozproszył nasze przesądne obawy. Jeśli kula raniła zwierzę, a więc było nie widmem, lecz rzeczywistością, — mogliśmy je zabić. W życiu mojem nie widziałem nikogo, pędzącego tak szybko, jak Holmes owej nocy. Biegłem za nim, ale mnie wyprzedził. Słyszeliśmy przed sobą warczenie psa i wołanie o pomoc sir Henryka. Nadbiegłem w chwili, gdy rozjuszone zwierzę rzuciło się na swą ofiarę, powaliło ją na ziemię i wyszczerzało zęby. Z dzikiem wyciem i jękiem bólu dogorywający pies zwalił się na baroneta. Skoczyłem naprzód i przyłożyłem psu pistolet do łba, ale wystrzał był zbyteczny. Czworonożny prześladowca rodu Baskervillów już nie żył... Nachyliliśmy się nad sir Henrykiem. Mój przyjaciel odetchnął swobodniej, widząc, że nasza pomoc przyszła w porę. Lestrade wlał baronetowi do ust parę kropel wódki. Sir Henryk spojrzał na nas przerażonemi oczyma. — Co to? — szepnął. — Co to takiego?... — Zabiliśmy złego ducha rodu Baskervillów. Już nie ożyje!... — zawołał Holmes. U stóp naszych leżało olbrzymia psisko, wielkości młodej lwicy; był to mieszaniec wyżła i brytana. Zagasłe oczy świeciły jeszcze, zakrwawiony pysk ział ogniem. Powiodłem ręką po łbie kudłatym — moje palce zabłysły w ciemności... — Fosfor! — rzekłem. — Szatański pomysł! — mówił Holmes, nachylając się nad martwem zwierzem. — Przepraszam cię najmocniej, sir Henryku, że musiałem cię narazić na taki przestrach. Domyślałem się, że wypuszczą psa, ale nie sądziłem, że go wpierw posmarują siarką, aby wydawał się piekielnym potworem... — Ocaliłeś mi pan życie! — Wystawiając je na niebezpieczeństwo. Czy możesz pan wstać o własnej sile? — Dajcie mi jeszcze wódki. Tak! A teraz podtrzymajcie mnie chwilkę, bo jeszcze drżą mi nogi. Co pan teraz rozkaże? — Przedewszystkiem musisz pan odpocząć. Jeżeli poczekasz tu na nas, odprowadzimy pana do domu. Sir Henryk był jeszcze blady i nie mógł utrzymać się na nogach. Posadziliśmy go na kamieniu. — A teraz do dzieła — mówił Holmes. — Każda chwila jest droga. Mamy już dowód zbrodni, chodzi jeszcze o schwytanie zbrodniarza. Zostawiliśmy sir Henryka i podążyliśmy ku domowi Stapletona. — Słyszał wystrzały i domyślił się, że jego „sztuka” wyszła na jaw. Nie zastaniemy go już — mówił Holmes. — Kto wie: gęsta mgła stłumiła zapewne huk rewolweru, a zresztą przestrzeń dość znaczna; mógł nie słyszeć. — Sądzisz, że czekał na rezultat w domu? To go nie znasz. Ręczę, że wyszedł za psem, aby go przywołać po skończonej „robocie”. Gotówbym się założyć, że go niema w Merripit-House. Swoją drogą, przetrząśniemy dom od strychu do piwnic. Frontowe drzwi były otwarte; weszliśmy, ku zdziwieniu starego sługi, który stał w sieni. Z wyjątkiem jadalni, wszędzie panowały ciemności, ale Holmes wziął ze stołu lampę i chodził z nią od pokoju do pokoju. Nie było nigdzie Stapletona. Jeden z pokojów na górze był zamknięty na klucz. — Ktoś tam jest! — zawołał Lestrade. — Słychać oddech. Proszę drzwi otworzyć! Odpowiedział nam jęk. Holmes uderzył pięścią w klamkę; wyskoczyła, drzwi stanęły otworem. Wbiegliśmy do pokoju z pistoletami w garści. Nie było w nim Stapletona. Oczom naszym przedstawił się dziwny i niespodziany widok. Pokój był rodzajem muzeum; w gablotach i na ścianach były rozpięte rzadkie okazy motylów. Pośrodku pokoju był słup, postawiony tu zapewne dla podtrzymania starej belki, grożącej zawaleniem. Do tego słupa uwiązana była postać ludzka; w pierwszej chwili nie mogliśmy poznać: czy to mężczyzna, czy kobieta. Jeden ręcznik ściskał jej gardło i okręcony był naokoło słupa, drugi zakrywał dolną część twarzy. Cała postać była spowita w prześcieradło. W mgnieniu oka rozerwaliśmy pęta; na ziemi u stóp naszych leżała pani Stapleton. Gardło miała sine i ślady paznogci na twarzy i ciele. — Nędznik!... — zawołał Holmes z oburzeniem. — Dawaj no tu flaszkę z wódką — rzekł do Lestrada. — Trzeba ją posadzić na krześle i rozcierać. Otworzyła oczy. — Co się z nim stało? — szepnęła. — Czy uciekł? — Nie umknie tak łatwo. — Ja mówię nie o nim, ale o sir Henryku. Czy ocalony? — Tak. — A pies? — Nie żyje. Odetchnęła swobodniej. — Dzięki Bogu! Widzicie, panowie, jak ten łotr obszedł się ze mną!... Wysunęła ręce z rękawów — były okryte sińcami. — Ale to najmniejsza — ciągnęła dalej. — On zdeptał moją duszę, poniżył ją... Wszystko znosiłam: osamotnienie, poniewierkę, dopóki mogłam wierzyć w jego miłość; ale i tu spotkał mnie zawód... Wybuchła płaczem. — Nie masz pani powodu go oszczędzać — rzekł Holmes. — Powiedz nam, gdzie się ukrywa? Jeśli mu pomagałaś w złem, dopomóż nam złe powetować. — Jedno jest tylko miejsce, w którem mógł się schronić: dawna kopalnia ołowiu, w samym środku moczarów. Tam trzymał psa na uwięzi; wiem, że robił przygotowania, aby tam się ukryć. Holmes przysunął lampę do okna. — Patrzcie — mówił — co za mgła! Nikt dzisiaj nie zdoła dotrzeć do Grimpen-Mire. Klasnęła w ręce. Oczy jej zabłysły. — On dojdzie, ale wyjść nie zdoła, bo wśród mgły nie zobaczy gałęzi, któreśmy powtykali razem, aby mu wskazywały drogę do Grimpen-Mire. Szkoda, że nie mogłam ich dzisiaj wyrwać, bo byłby na waszej łasce... Pogoń stawała się niemożliwą, dopóki mgła nie opadnie. Tymczasem pozostawiliśmy Lestrada na stanowisku w Merripit-House, a sami wraz z sir Henrykiem wróciliśmy do Baskerville-Hall. Niepodobna już było ukrywać przed nim historyi Stapletonów. Ze spokojem przyjął wiadomość, że ta, którą pokochał, była żoną, nie siostrą owego łotra. Lecz wzruszenie tej nocy wstrząsnęły mu nerwy. Dostał gorączki. Posłaliśmy po doktora Mortimer. Gdy baronet podźwignął się z łóżka, dla odzyskania równowagi duchowej, pod opieką tego zacnego lekarza wyruszył w podróż naokoło świata. Wrócił zdrów moralnie i fizycznie. Zbliżam się do końca tej dziwnej opowieści; starałem się przelać w czytelników obawy, które trapiły nas tak długo i skończyły się tak tragicznie. Nazajutrz po opisanych wypadkach, mgła ustąpiła i pod przewodnictwem pani Stapleton zdołaliśmy dotrzeć do punktu, skąd ścieżka prowadziła na moczary. Nieszczęśliwa kobieta ze skwapliwością, świadczącą o głębokiej urazie do tego człowieka, który jej życie zmarnował i podeptał jej godność niewieścią, starała się nas wprowadzić na trop jego. Od owego punktu, rząd wetkniętych w błoto gałęzi wskazywał kępki ziemi, po których można było przejść suchą nogą. Jeden krok fałszywy mógł nas o śmierć przyprawić. Raz tylko jeden ujrzeliśmy ślad, że ktoś przechodził tą niebezpieczną drogą. Wśród zielska i trawy wyzierał jakiś czarny przedmiot. Holmes schylił się, aby go podnieść, przyczem pośliznęła mu się noga; gdybyśmy go nie podtrzymali, byłby wpadł w to błoto bezdenne. Podniósł się trzymając w ręku stary but. Wewnątrz, na podeszwie, była wypisana firma: „''Meyers, Toronto''”. — Warto było wziąć błotną kąpiel! — wołał. — Jest to zaginiony but sir Henryka. — Stapleton rzucił go tu zapewne wśród ucieczki. — Niewątpliwie. Trzymając ten but, wprowadzał psa na trop sir Henryka... Odgłos wystrzału zwiastował Stapletonowi, że zasadzka chybiona. Łotr uciekał z tym butem w ręku. Tu właśnie go rzucił. A zatem do tego miejsca doszedł bezpiecznie. Mieliśmy się dowiedzieć jeszcze innych szczegółów, choć wiele rzeczy pozostało niewyjaśnionych. Niepodobna było znaleźć śladów na bagnie, albowiem błoto zalewało je odrazu. Minąwszy najgłębsze moczary, szukaliśmy odbicia stóp na twardym już gruncie. Nadaremnie. Jeśli świadectwo ziemi było wiarogodne, Stapleton nie doszedł do wyspy, ku której dążył wśród mgły. Grimpen-Mire pochłonęło nędznika. Jego kości spoczywają zapewne wśród nieprzebytych trzęsawisk... Natomiast znaleźliśmy dużo śladów po nim na wyspie, gdzie psa ukrywał. W jednym z opuszczonych domków był przykuty do ściany łańcuch; pogryzione kości świadczyły, że pies był tutaj więziony. Opodal leżał szkielet małego pinczerka. — Patrzcie! toż to faworyt Mortimera! — zawołał Holmes. — Stapleton potrafił ukryć psa, ale nie zdołał stłumić jego wycia. Mógł był wprawdzie trzymać go w oficynie Merripit-House, ale byłoby to ryzykownem. Zdecydował się na taki krok ostatniego dnia, gdy wszystko postawił na jedną kartę. Maść w tej oto blaszance jest zapewne mieszaniną siarki i fosforu, którą pies był wysmarowany. Tym sposobem, korzystając z legendy, ów łotr wystraszył na śmierć sir Karola. Nic dziwnego, że Seldon uciekał z wrzaskiem. Wszak nasz przyjaciel, sir Henryk, a i my także, nie mogliśmy się wstrzymać od okrzyku wobec takiego zjawiska. Był to pomysł piekielny! — chodziło nietylko o wystraszenie ofiary, lecz i o utrudnienie śledztwa, albowiem pies, ziejący ogniem, przejmował włościan okolicznych strachem przesądnym i odejmował im ochotę ścigania tego potwora. Mówiłem ci to już raz w Londynie, Watson, a teraz powtarzam, że Stapleton był najniebezpieczniejszym łotrem, z jakim zdarzyło mi się spotkać w życiu.